1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to enhanced triplex binding and compositions useful in achieving enhanced triplex binding. In some embodiments, the invention provides modified nucleosides that provide enhanced triplex binding of single stranded oligonucleotides containing one or more of the modified nucleosides to target duplex oligonucleotides. Also provided by the invention are methods of using the modified nucleosides to prepare oligonucleotides containing them and methods of using the oligonudeotides containing the modified nucleosides in triplex binding assays and methods of separation.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Hsieh, H.-P. and McLaughlin, L. W., J. Org. Chem. (1995), 60:5356-5359, discloses the syntheses of two pyridine C-nucleosides as “deletion-modified” analogues of dT and dC.